


hime hime (hime) suki suki daisuki

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Series: all sports the same [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Crossover, M/M, all sports anime the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: On a fateful trip to Akihabara, Manami ends up getting lost, and then found by someone.





	hime hime (hime) suki suki daisuki

**Author's Note:**

> mikey?? writing three (3) fics???????? whomst is this
> 
> (kris is just a nasty enabler)

“Manami-kun!”   
“Coming!”

Manami quickly pulled on his cycling shoes, bouncing around the club room as Toudou gave him a look.

“Okay, Manami,” he said, watching him fumble with his jacket. “Have fun, okay? And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
“Which is like, anything fun, right?” Manami said, halfway out the door  
“Why you — !” Toudou replied, chasing after him.

Manami jumped on his bike, and caught up with Onoda, who was humming to himself.

“This isn’t over, Manami!” Toudou yelled after him. “Take care of yourself! Don’t get hit by a car! Actually, get hit by a car!”  
“I can’t hear you, Toudou-san! ‘You’re more awesome by far’? Thank you!”  
“You punk — !”  
“Manami-kun,” Onoda said as the other arrived, his eyes sparkling. “This is so exciting. I’ve never been to Akihabara with a friend before.”  
“We can go any time you want. It’s not that far, right?”  
“They say it’s about 90 kilometers.”  
“ _So far?!_ ”

Onoda started off anyway, Manami following next to him on the road.

“A-Anyway…” Onoda said. “M-Manami-kun, what’s your favorite anime…?”  
“My favorite anime?” Manami said, and then hummed. “Love Live is pretty popular. But when real life sports is kind of like anime...you know.”  
“Real sports, huh…” Onoda replied as they cycled. “Then...what kind of sports do you watch?”  
“Recently, volleyball’s been pretty popular.” Manami pointed out. “There’s this super cool team in Miyagi.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Super cool. They look like they’re flying.”  
“Waaaah…” Onoda could imagine it. “It sounds interesting…”  
“Next time you come to visit, let’s watch it together!” Manami said, smile over his face. “Hey, hey, Onoda — let’s race there.”  
“To Akihabara?”  
“Yeah! Let’s race there.”  
“But you don’t know the — “  
“I’m sure I can find it.”

Onoda was quiet for a few moments, before he smiled, lighting up both Manami’s eyes, and his heart.

“Sure!” he said.  
"Okay, after we pass this traffic light, let's go!" Manami grinned. 

The traffic light wasn't far. It was about a hundred meters away, and Manami took this time to catch Onoda's gaze. He was fired up, as per usual. If Manami didn't know better, he'd think he was in love.

Who was he kidding.

“Okay, ready, and go!”

* * *

 It was an understatement to say Manami was lost. He knew racing against Onoda on a road only one was familiar with was going to result in some problems, but he honestly had no idea where he was.

“I’ve been here like three times,” Manami said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Where the hell am I…?”  
“Hey!” came a bright voice, and Manami looked over to see a boy with almost stunning orange hair run over. “Are you lost?”  
“Maybe,” Manami said, smiling weakly. Holy shit, he’d seen this guy on TV. “Um, do you know how to get to — “  
“Oh!?” the boy said suddenly. “You’re that super cool climber from Hakone! I saw you on TV!”  
“Me?” Manami said.   
“Yeah! Uh. Uhhhh. Manami or something! I saw you on TV! Lev was watching some sports and suddenly they were doing coverage on the cycling races!”  
“Oh! Yeah, that’s me. Manami Sangaku, nice to meet you. I saw you on TV too!”

The boy made a squawking noise.

“M-M-Me?!” he said.  
“Yeah, you’re that crazy number 10 from that Miyagi school, right?” Manami said, and the boy’s eyes _lit up_. “You’re...shorter than I expected, though.”  
“Wh-What’s that supposed to mean?!”  
“No, no, no! I don’t mean anything bad by it. I just mean that — I think it’s cool! You’re so small, but you can jump so high!”  
“Oh — well — “ The boy flushed. “Thank you. I’m, uh, Hinata Shouyou, by the way!”

Manami shook his hand, smiling.

“Nice to meet you.” he said. “Now, do you know how to get to Akihabara?”  
“I’m actually going there myself, actually! Here, I think it’s this way. Lev knows this place better than me.”

Hinata started off, and after a moment, Manami followed after him, pushing his bike instead of cycling so he could keep up.

"What's the name of your school, by the way?" Manami asked as he went after him. "Torino?"  
"It's Karasuno." Hinata replied. "It used to be a powerhouse school, you know?"  
"Oh?" Manami said. "It looks like a powerhouse, though. The match against Shiratorizawa was pretty much publicised everywhere! Plus, you beat them before the teal team could!"  
"Seijou, right?" Hinata glowed, like the sunlight. "Well, it's not like that. I mean -- Seijou is super strong, too, but I think we were stronger!"  
"For sure! That blond's block at that part was super cool!"  
"Ah, Tsukishima?!"   
"Number 11."  
"Yeah, that's him! Don't tell him if you see him, but that was super, super cool." Hinata's voice went quiet. "I think he actually finally started to like volleyball."  
"That's insane," Manami said, but he knew that feeling all too well.  
"Right?! I mean -- what's there not to like about volleyball?"  
"I haven't played it."  
"We have to! When you can! I mean -- if you want to!"

Laughing, Manami nodded, and knocked his fist against Hinata's.

"Sure." he said, and Hinata lit up again. "If you can teach me."  
"Alright! I'm fired up! I bet I can run faster than your bike!" Hinata said.  
"There's no way," Manami said, locking his shoes into his pedals. "Wanna try?"  
"Yeah! Just follow my lead!"

As Hinata ran off, Manami figured why the other had initiated this race. Manami  _had_ to follow him, or he'd get lost again. He sure was sneaky.

* * *

 "I won!" Hinata said with a bright smile. "Waaaahh, that's a nice feeling!"

They'd arrived at the centre of Akihabara, Manami tired out from holding himself back, but the smile on his face was completely genuine.

"I've got that same feeling like when I enter the volleyball court," Hinata said, breathing in deeply.  
"Oh yeah?" Manami asked.  
“So like, you know that feeling when you go into the court and you feel all _gwaah_ , and then it’s just like _aaaahh_ and the air has a nice smell to it!” Hinata explained, pace slow now that the roads were busier.  
“Right?! I totally get it. That’s how I feel when I’m climbing!”  
“Climbing?!”  
“Oh, it’s the bicycle term for going up hills!”  
“Manami-kun!” Onoda said, standing next to a frankly way too tall guy. “You didn’t show up so I went shopping and I still couldn’t find you so I went to go buy some merchandise but then this guy came and took the last one and — “  
“The last one?” Manami said. “Slow down.”  
“Lev!” Hinata said, delighted. Lev opened his arms for him, and Hinata jumped into his hold, hugging him tight.  
“This is the anime you like, right?” Lev said, holding up the plastic bag.  
“There it is!” Onoda said. “The last... _Love Hime_ super rare figurine…”  
“Uwoooaaah!” Hinata said, taking it out. “No way! This is so cool Lev!”  
“Can I see?” Manami said, and the taller boy - Lev, apparently - shot him a dirty look as he came closer. Onoda violently shook his head, but Hinata handed it over, letting the boy look at it.  
“Who are you?” Lev asked as Manami studied the figurine.  
“He’s my new friend!” Hinata said, as if that explained everything. “He got lost and I got lost so we ended up meeting. His name is Manami! He’s that cyclist we saw on TV that day, remember?”  
“The Hakone climber?”  
“Yeah!”

Lev’s dirty look only increased. Manami was totally oblivious to it — sort of. He could feel its weight on him, but it didn’t matter. He handed the figurine back, and then turned to Onoda.

“It’s okay,” Manami said, wrapping an arm around Onoda. “I’m sorry about this scary tall guy taking your figurine. But we can spend more money on _gachapon_ and _purikura_ now, right?”  
“I guess,” Onoda said, clearly disappointed. Hinata hummed slightly, and then wriggled until Lev put him down.   
“Hey,” he said, coming over to them. “How about this! My sister will probably play with it for a while and then forget about it, so when she does, do you guys wanna have it?”  
“Hinata,” Manami said, pleasantly surprised. “Are you sure? You don’t even know us.”  
“I’m O-Onoda Sakamichi,” Onoda said. Hinata smiled.   
“I’m Hinata Shouyou! This is my boyfriend, Lev Haiba!”  
“B-B-Boyfriend-d?!” Onoda said, incredibly surprised.   
“Oh, are you two not — “  
“No!” Onoda said, flustered.   
“Yet,” Manami cut in, and Onoda went even more red.   
“Shouyou,” Lev said as Onoda freaked out. “Are you sure? I thought you really wanted that figurine! And it was super expensive.”  
“I do,” Hinata said. “But it’s just a figurine! I’m sure we can buy it online as well! And I’ll pay you back, Lev, in the best way I can!”  
“You’re serious?” Manami said once he’d stopped being inadvertently attacked by Onoda’s flustering.   
“Yeah! I mean, I dunno how long it’ll take for my sister to forget about it, but, you know. Let’s exchange numbers!”  
“Okay!”

Lev watched the two, eyes sharp like a cat’s, and Manami found himself shivering this time. The tall boy really was intense, but Manami absolutely would not be swayed. Hinata turned to take Onoda’s number as well.

“You...You like _Love Hime_ ?” Onoda asked as Hinata typed in his number.   
“Yeah! My sister watches it, so I watch it with her!” Hinata nodded. “Plus, Kenma says his boyfriend is always singing the theme tune!”  
“Another b-boyfriend — ?”  
“ _Love Hime_ is pretty popular actually! My friends Yachi and Noya like it too!”

Onoda was glowing. Manami couldn’t help but smile, wanting to hug him until he glowed more.

“Don’t let us stop you from taking purikura,” Lev said. “Shouyou, lets go look at the cat cafe!”  
“Oh, okay! Manami, Onoda, see you, okay?” Hinata said, holding onto Lev's hand as they walked off.  
“Okay! Bye bye, Hinata!” Manami said, waving at them.  
“Bye bye,” Onoda replied. “That’s the first other boy I’ve met who likes _Love Hime_ …”  
“How about your teammates?” Manami asked. “I always hear you guys singing that song. _Hime hime, hime_ , _suki suki daisuki_ \- “  
“W-Well, y-yeah, But it’s not — they only like it because I introduced it to them but — this is the first time I’ve met someone who just likes it.” Onoda glowed. “...I’m so happy!”  
“I’m glad,” Manami said, and kissed his cheek. “Come on, let’s go get some pictures to take home! Toudou said don’t do anything he wouldn’t do, right? And I’m absolutely going to do things he wouldn’t do.”  
“M-Manami-kun?!” Onoda said, holding his cheek, and ran after him, red growing even more on his face.  
“It’s fine, right?” Manami said as he caught up. "I mean...was it not?"  
"No, it's -- it was good." Onoda flushed more. "...It was good."  
"Oh. Then..." Manami squeezed his hand. "...Is it okay if we end up doing it more?"

While Onoda turned a shade of red the human eyes couldn't understand, he squeezed his hand back.


End file.
